Pain of an Uchiha
by Envious-Death
Summary: .


**Okay, well, hello? Uh heh, this is my first fan fiction…well, not really I did help on another one… the story of randomness, but that's a different story. This little, thingy, was created by me. It started out as my Sasuke introduction, but then escalated into /this/. It all happened because of my Sasuke icon… well yeah…don't hurt me if you don't like it… so yeah .**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or Sasuke in this matter**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

A dark figure crouched in a tree, his black eyes gazing down at the passing by ninja. His dark blue, almost appearing black hair move slightly from the passing breeze, a konoha headband was placed upon his pale forehead.

His pale hand slid over to a shuriken holster placed upon his right leg. With a quick silent movement, he yanked out four shuriken. He slid the shinobi weapons between his fingers, waiting for a chance, and opening even for just one small attack. As the moment eventually came, he glided his arm across the air, releasing the shuriken towards the enemy ninja.

With this attack, he jumped away from the spot he had been hiding in, and onto the ground. The shuriken had struck the ninja, causing the two to become aware that they were under attack. Getting into a quick position they pulled out what appeared to be chain with spike balls attached.

Analyzing the weapons quickly, a small smirk appeared on the boy's thin lips. This smirk caused many girls at the academy to fall under his charm, and good looks. He was the best in his graduation class, most would assume he was perfect in every way, shape, and form…oh how wrong they were. Moving his hands in several symbols, he landed on one and took a deep breath, his chest puffing put.

"Kanton: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" Came the chant before he blew out, fire blasting from it.

The ninja yelled out in pain as the fire came in contact with their flesh and bones. Collapsing to the ground, one holding his face, while the other held his stomach. Burns covered their body while their clothes had holes burned into them.

"Wh-what do you want?" One of the ninja cried, peeling his hands away from his horribly burned face.

"I'm just doing what my sensei told me to do, find you two bounties and bring you back to Konoha…" The boy mumbled tying the two up tightly, giving them a death glare, almost daring them try to escape.

Finishing the knot, the boy picked up the two ninja as if it was no problem. Grunting slightly from the weight on his back, he began to jump though the forest once more, heading back to his home village. Most people wouldn't expect this from a 13-year-old boy, but he was one of the 'child prodigies' that people adored and worshiped as if they were gods.

He wasn't like most people though, he had to live up to his name, the pride of his clan laid on his shoulders every time he went into battle. He had to show people that the Uchiha clan was not yet extinct. Yes, this was an Uchiha child, Uchiha Sasuke to be exact. He was never the pride of his clan, that glory was mainly focused around his older sibling, Itachi.

Coming to the gates, Sasuke dropped the two on the ground, letting the ANBU of the village handle it from there. Starting to walk, he could here calls and screams of joy coming from the girls in the village.

"Oh! Sasuke-kun! Over here!" Came the cries and pleads of his 'fan girls' , the girls that would do anything to have him, or protect him. It was like having his own bodyguard service.

Sasuke looked down, avoiding eye contact with the fans. All of them thought he was perfect, every single one of them even though he was far from perfect. His brother on the other hand, he hated with all his heart. He use to respect and look up to him at times but, that changed when he was eight.

_"I over trained today, its gotten late!" came the words from 8-year-old Uchiha Sasuke as he ran down the street of which his clan was located on. _

_The Uchiha son had been training after the academy was let out to try and perfect the shuriken techniques his brother had done so many times, and promised him he would teach him. He remembered that promise, and all other promises, mainly because after he would say the promise, Itachi would poke him on the head._

_'Where is everyone, all the lights are out but it's not bed time yet.." Thought the boy as he slowed down into a walk to look around. _

_He couldn't find his Aunt of Uncle who were normally out in front of their house cleaning and reading the paper. This didn't feel right, none of this felt right. There were no birds, crickets, or stray cats and dogs that ventured the street. Fear sunk into the pit of his stomach seeing a figure on an electric pole._

_Without thinking, he ran. Running all the way to his house, not even daring to look back at that figure, that person who seemed way to familiar. Taking off his shoes quickly, he threw down his school bag and ran inside of the dark house._

_"Mother! Father!" he yelled running everywhere in the large house to try and find them. _

_The kitchen? Empty. The bedrooms? Empty. He couldn't find them. He ran along the porch and over to the meeting room where his father and mother talked to his brother oh so many times, and where his father was most likely found._

_Father!" He cried desperately reaching for the door to open it._

_He froze hearing movement inside of the room, shutting his black eyes he threw the door open, along with opening one of his eyes. He didn't see anyone, only two limp figures lying on the ground. Slowly approaching the two, he stumbled backwards realizing who they were and what the liquid was around them. _

_He let out a scream falling to his knees and clamping his hands onto his head, his eyes shut tight as he shook his head. He was denying that fact that those two dead bodies on the ground were his loving parents. _

_Slowly a figured unmerged from the shadows, his red eyes looking down at Sasuke, causing him to freeze and slowly look up._

_Sasuke stumbled to a stand before backing away. He looked at who he knew, and loved. The person he respected the most in the world, his wall to over come, his own brother._

_"Br-brother w-why did you…mother and father!" sasuke stuttered with his words, in total and utter shock of the situation._

_Itachi said nothing, he swiped his hand across the air in one quick motion before letting his arm go limp to his side. Sasuke had cringed waiting for pain but, so far, nothing. He opened his eyes then winced at the sudden pain in his left arm. Holding his arm he looked back at a shuriken that was now stuck in the wall behind him. He could feel some blood coming from the freshly made wound causing him to look back at his brother, eyes widen in shock._

_"I did 'this' to test myself.." Came the simple reply from the older siblings mouth. _

_"But why the whole clan? Why Mother and Father?" he screamed, not being able to keep the anger inside of him_

_"I needed to make sure I was strong…a reassurance…." Itachi said, maintaining his monotone like voice and stare. _

_Sasukes eyes were overwhelmed with tears; he closed his eyes and let out a scream before pulling out a kunai._

_"You bastard! You killed mother and father!" Sasuke yelled running at his older brother in blind furry._

_Itachi stayed where he was then simply punched his younger brother in the stomach, causing Sasuke to go limp and cringe over the hand that used to comfort him in his times of need. _

_"I would kill you now, but, I am your wall that you need to over come, you can defeat me, you can obtain these eyes…that is why I'm letting you live, younger brother." Itachi said, his head moved close down to sasuke. He pulled his fist away from him then let him drop to the floor._

_Sasuke couldn't help but let some tears out, curling into a ball his hands going over his head in fear. He opened his closed black eyes to watch his older, no longer respected brother leave._

"Live, and hate. Let the hatred rule over your body and mind, and you may be able to reach my standards some day…" were his parting words before he left, leaving his brother in pain and feeling so many emotions of hate.

Sasuke looked down at the ground, clutching his fist in anger, just thinking about his brother angered him. He had vowed he would become powerful enough and kill his brother, even if it took all his life…even if it meant killing his best friend.

Sasuke blinked hearing calls out to him. He stopped walking and looked back towards the calls. A small smile came upon the normal monotone Uchiha's face seeing a golden blonde haired boy with a pink haired girl running towards him.

From now on, he would just have to try and reach his goal with these people at his side, his friends.


End file.
